Mysterious Guy
by Izumi Saru
Summary: You're in love with a mysterious guy? Well, that's cool but how on earth can you tell your feelings for him? [Horrible/Random/Not sure] [Birthday fic]


**HAHA. Hi guys~ So yeah! I wrote another birthday fic~! xD Shut up because I love doing it. I have so many FFN plans, okay? And this is part of it. (I don't know if I can achieve it all.)**

**OI! MY ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER CAT KID! I know you already know this but heck! Have fun with your Kazuto-sama with this one.**

**I hope all of you enjoy this especially Puchii. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where are we going, nee-san?" You asked innocently to your 24-year-old blue-haired nee-san.

"You'll see." She cheekily answered.

Your sister pulled you as both of you ran fast.

You didn't bother all of this but you are just curious that your nee-san is being hyper all of a sudden. Why? It's because she randomly pulled you outside the house when you are going to do your homework. You're such a good little sister!

Anyway, you both stopped in front of a blue and white small restaurant.

You stared at it. "Nee-san?"

"Charge!" Your nee-san shouted as she pulled you again.

"W-Wow…" You amazed as you stepped inside.

Inside the restaurant, it was huge despite looking small on the outside. The walls are plain white and the tables are kawaii blue with matching chairs. There are many handsome butlers and some cute maids serving the customers happily.

You looked around the place but stopped when you saw an orange-haired butler walking closer.

You hid yourself behind your nee-san as a small pink tint covered your puffy cheeks.

"Hello." The butler bowed. "Welcome to InaGalaxy Restaurant. Do you have any reservation?"

Your nee-san nodded. "Hai. The name's Otonashi Haruna."

The butler looked at the log book near the entrance and smiled. "Please follow me, Otonashi-san." He confronted and led the way.

Haruna followed him while you followed her.

As you walked, your heart is beating fast as you thought deeply. _W-What's going on? _You asked yourself.

"Oi, F/N."

You flinched and turned around. You noticed that your nee-san is already settled on her seat while looking at you strangely. You blushed of embarrassment and hurriedly sat in front of her.

"G-Gomensai." You muttered.

Haruna smiled a bit. "It's okay." She raised her hand. "Oh, waiter!"

You didn't know what happen next because your mind is filled with thoughts. _W-Why would 'he' be here? I thought he hates this kind of stuff._

You looked at your side where the orange-haired butler is spotted, happily making the kids laugh.

You sighed. _I hope he notice me soon._

* * *

"Whoa! I'm stuffed! The foods in that restaurant are delicious!" Haruna loudly chimed.

You happily agreed. "Yes it is nee-san."

The sun is setting and the moon rises. Both of you are now walking home after having a delicious dinner at InaGalaxy Restaurant.

So that's why Haruna, your sister, pulled you so randomly. She was hungry!

Your nee-san sighed. "You know, that Minaho guy is really cute."

You blushed. "E-Eh!?" You shakily looked at her. "W-What are you talking about, nee-san!?"

Haruna burst out of laughter as she saw your face. It's a good thing that no one is around. "OMG! Your face is so cute when I mention that guy's name!"

You pouted. "Mou~" You looked away. "Meanie."

"But…" Haruna calmed herself. "…That Minaho-kun guy knows how to hide his feelings." She seriously said.

You raised your eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Haruna grinned. "Secret." She ran. "Let's race!"

"O-Oi!" You manage to shout. "That's not fair!" You followed her by running childishly. _Running is not my thing!_

* * *

The next morning, you walked by the street alone with your kawaii little dress.

You loved walking so much that you can walk forever! Plus, you really can't stand doing nothing in the house alone. Your nee-san is at work too.

You walked passed a detective-style store. Your eyes looked at the glass window to see what inside.

_Kazuto-kun likes detective stuff, right?_

You squirted your eyes to look closely. Near the cashier, you saw an orange-coloured figure.

You jumped. "K-Kazuto-kun!?"

The Kazuto guy paid his stuff and walked towards the door.

You panicked. "W-What should I do!?" You looked around place and gulped. "Here goes nothing." You shut your eyes tight and crouched down really low.

Minaho Kazuto walked outside and weirdly saw you. "Otonashi… F/N?" He asked.

You slowly raised your head. "K-Kazuto-kun?" You blushed and stood up. "H-Hi!"

Kazuto looked closely at you. He detected something with those circular black iris eyes of his.

You shivered. _D-Don't look at me like that, Kazuto-kun! I-It's making me love you more!_ You madly blushed.

"Why are you here?" He calmly asked.

"U-Um…" You sweat dropped. "I was just… walking! Yeah, that's right! Walking is my thing in life!" You nervously laughed.

You saw Kazuto smiling. _Mm? _You tilted your head. _Why would he be smiling at the time of this?_

"Come with me." Kazuto pulled you and ran somewhere. "Let's talk at the Steel Tower Plaza."

You blushed at his soft hand and followed him. "A-Ah…" That was the last word you said.

Along the way, the lovely run between you and Kazuto felt like you are in heaven but you remembered Kazuto's words.

_Oh yeah, Kazuto-kun wants to talk to me._ You looked at your prince. _I wonder what it is._

Your mind drilled when Kazuto guided you to climb up the stairs.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" Your love panted.

_He's still cute in his sweats!_ You screamed inside your head.

Kazuto slow down his pace as he reached the top. "Inazuma Town is so beautiful, isn't it?" He untangled his hand from yours and genuinely smiled at the sight.

You walked by his side. "Hai, it is beautiful." Your eyes are stuck from the view's beauty.

*cue the beautiful view of Inazuma Town from the Steel Tower Plaza because I can't describe it properly. Sorry!*

"F/N."

You felt that your heart jumped. Kazuto called you from your first name. That was… rare to hear. He usually called you by your last name and then first name or maybe your full name but this time, it's different and its making you felt uneasy.

"W-What is it?" You asked as you shyly looked at him.

Kazuto looked straight at you and asked. "Are you… in love?"

You blushed at his question. "E-Eh!?" You backed away. "W-What are you talking about!?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." He said with no emotion on his face. "So, are you in love?" He repeated his question.

Your face is full of confusion and precarious. _A-Ah, s-should I tell him… _You gulped. _…my feelings for him?_

Kazuto lifted his eyebrow as he noticed your uneasiness. "You don't have to answer if-."

"I… like… you…" You muttered.

"Mm? What is that?" Kazuto walked closer to you.

"I-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU GODDAMN IT!" You blurted out as your face is colored into a tomato. "I-I really love you, K-Kazuto-kun…" You looked deeply into his eyes.

Kazuto happily smiled. "Okay." He surprisingly hugged you. "I love you too."

Your eyes grew. "E-Eh!? R-Rea-." Your voice was chopped by Kazuto's lips.

Kazuto is passionately kissing you with his eyes closed and holding your hips.

You also closed your eyes. _Kazuto-kun is kissing me._ You kissed him back as you wrapped your arms around his neck. _He loves me too._

After a minute of your wonderful kiss with your new boyfriend, you guys parted away.

"Kazuto-kun, I…"

"Ja ne."

Kazuto pecked a quick kiss on your cheek and walked away.

You processed everything for a moment and blinked. "A-Ah, ja ne!" You widely waved at him.

He slightly looked back at you, gave you a small smile and waved back.

You smiled back. _What a mysterious guy._ You giggled. _That's why I love him so much!_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUCHII! ASDFGHJKL! I HOPE YOU HAD A BLAST WITH KAZUTO WITH THIS! XD (She's madly in love with Minaho Kazuto, okay? She's his fangirl~)**

**So~ yeah! WHYIHAVEAFEELINGTHATTHISSTORYISSOOOOCRAPPY! I'm sorry for my stupid idea and grammar!**

**PS. Um... I started writing this before I watched Galaxy because of school issues so wikia is my only source (and spoilers) to know Minaho Kazuto but I guess I made him OOC. Sorry ._.**

**Review?**


End file.
